


Secret Santa

by HeadFullOfFantasy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Tina300, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nines has such a crush, Poor gavin, Romance, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a hint of crack, bambi on ice, more or less, references to nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfFantasy/pseuds/HeadFullOfFantasy
Summary: This is a continuation of the awesome ficlet by the dearAurea-B. To understand the story, you have to read that first:Secret Santa Part 1Gavin looked down at the small blue box, wrapped with a red ribbon. Who the phck would get him something?!Gavin and Nines around Christmas through the years 2038, 2039 and 2040.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	1. Merry Christmas, Gavin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurea_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurea_B/gifts).



> I don't care that it's summer, I was in the mood for fluffy Christmas Reed900 :3  
> Please please please leave a like at Aurea's work, she did amazing and inspired me to this through her writing and drawing!  
> Have fun, I hope you enjoy!

Christmas 2038

Gavin looked down at the small blue box, wrapped with a red ribbon. Who the phck would give him something for secret Santa?! He hadn’t gotten something ever before as he and Tina both thought it to be a stupid tradition, overrated and dumb in general. You always ended up with a bunch of trash, because people didn’t know you, therefore just getting you something they thought pretty. The precinct staff had learned quickly that Gavin wasn’t a good gift receiver, besides he was sure no one was very keen on getting him something anyway. Apart from Tina, he wasn’t really on good terms with anyone. So his mind cramped up as the Detective desperately tried to think of someone who would gift him something for secret Santa. This must be a bad joke. He bet the box was either empty or filled with something disgusting. Still, somehow his heart beat faster when he picked it up and felt the smooth surface of the wrapping paper under his fingertips. Why was he nervous? It was just a little present.

_Someone likes you._

No, dammit, no. Gavin couldn’t let his mind wander to that. To keep himself busy, he unfolded the little card dangling on the band. It said ‘Merry Christmas’ in artistically swung letters. Bought, not self-written, making it impossible to identify the handwriting. The Detective started to carefully push the band off the box’s side and unwrapped the thing inside. Whatever it was, it was laid into a small container of cardboard to protect it. When the wrapping paper came off, the view on the gift was revealed and thank god it wasn’t something rotten or disgusting. White ceramic flashed up in the light from the bullpen ceiling and when he pulled the thing out of the cardboard, his mind froze. It was a simple white mug, plain except for a shark drawing on the front. It smiled unnaturally wide to show off the row of sharp teeth flashing at the viewer.

Under normal circumstances he would have asked himself who the fuck would get him as an enormous coffee drinker a mug. All humans knew not to gift coffee cups anymore for at least the last 30 years as it was common knowledge everyone had a bunch of those in their cupboard. But exactly that was the point he was now stumbling over. All _humans_ knew. Androids didn’t. And as he had only told one person that he thought sharks to be very cool and elegant predators, he knew exactly who his secret Santa was. Somehow that caused his mind to go blank even more. The tin can had gotten him something for Christmas? Why would Nines do something like that for him?! Gavin was always either bickering with him or throwing mean nick names in the android’s direction when working together at a crime scene or when passing him in the bullpen. So what reason could he have to get _him_ , the precinct’s asshole, a Christmas present? Gavin’s just couldn’t wrap his head around it. To add to his confusion, a warm tingly feeling spread from his heart into his chest and stomach, something that felt so unfamiliar, but good that he didn’t know how to name it. The present itself wasn’t overwhelming, yet the gesture behind it held a meaning the Detective was afraid of thinking about.

Only when Connor came back, he noticed he was still staring at the mug in his hand like a frozen statue.

“Everything alright, Gavin?”, the RK800 chuckled at the sight of Gavin’s startled expression and the man quickly made sure to hide it behind a facade of annoyance again.

“Yeah, guess someone just likes to see me getting a heart attack from too much caffeine.”, Gavin said, trying to sound indifferent. He shrugged and placed the cup down on his desk while crumbling the wrapping paper between his fingers. Now he saw with how much precision it had been folded in place, secured by some neatly applied straps of tape, red bow folded in perfection. How could he have overlooked these signs? Of course it was from Nines.

A few weeks ago, he would have chuckled at the present, maybe even made fun of the attempt of giving him something. But now? Now he quickly looked around the bullpen if anyone was watching him before tugging the little bow into his jacket’s pocket. _Dammit Reed, since when are you such a sap?_

He couldn’t help it. The mug on his desk and the band in his jacket elicited something he hadn’t felt in years. Gavin hadn’t gotten a Christmas present since his childhood. And that it was the tin can making the effort to get him something confused the hell out of him. Yes, he was a deviant, but he still acted as if he had a rod up his ass sometimes. Free will to be stuck up and getting on his partner’s nerves. And yet he had listened to something so irrelevant as to what animal Gavin liked. It had just been a comment over a photograph at a crime scene they had been at, a shark with a white tip on its fins, swimming along the edge of a reef.

“Hello Detective.” Gavin almost jumped out of his skin at the deep vice behind his back. When he turned around, he was faced with his partner’s neutral expression, looking just as stoic as all the other days. Or maybe not completely. There was a faint hint of blue across the android’s cheeks and his eyes flickered between the crumbled paper, the mug and Gavin’s face. “I see, you received a secret Santa gift.”

“Yeah.” The Detective scratched the back of his head. For god’s sake, why was he so nervous all of a sudden?! It was just a present! Normally he would have made a snippy comment, though now it felt as if his tongue became a desert. “It’s a coffee mug.”

_Good phcking job, Sherlock. As if he can’t see that!_

Yet Nines didn’t make fun of him, he just tilted his head a little. Gavin could have sworn the blush on his cheeks deepened.

“Do you like it?”

Gavin had to remember himself that he officially had no idea about who sent him the gift and that Nines suspected him not to know either. It was almost cute to think about the android trying to be sneaky about it.

“Yes. Yes, I think I like it.” When looking back from the mug to the android, Gavin noticed the tiny twitch around his partner’s mouth, spreading it into a hesitant smile. _I’ve never seen him smile before._ , he thought to himself. Their eyes locked for a second and the human felt how the edge of his lips curled up to return the smile.

The moment only lasted for a few moments, then Gavin remembered where they were. He tore his eyes from those ice blue irises that looked way too puppy-like for him at the moment. His partner was a predator, a fucking creepy machine! Not cute at all, definitely not.

“Alright, see you in a few days then, tin can.”

It was the end of his shift, the last one before the holidays, Christmas. Time to get home and put on a movie or something to overpower the silence of his flat. Maybe he could get some take out and a drink somewhere before, just so he didn’t have to go out anymore and see all those couples and families sitting around their tables, having dinner together.

Right when he was about to turn around and grab his present, Nines’ voice held him back.

“Merry Christmas, Gavin.”

He stood still, not sure what to reply. The weight of the mug in his hand felt grounding and stirring at the same time.

“You too, tin can.”

With that he continued his way towards the exit, not looking back, too afraid of what he could see on his partner’s face.


	2. Merry Christmas, Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand part two ^^ Enjoy these cute idiots.

_Christmas 2039_

“Nines, you coming?” Gavin’s voice resounded through the bullpen as he called for his partner over his shoulder on his way to the break room. The Detective had a few strides advantage to the RK900.

Nines raised his face from the work on his desk across of his partner’s, now empty. When he locked eyes with Gavin, the human threw him a crooked smile and one of those attempts of winking that somehow always ended in something too close to a grimace. A warm feeling spread from the android’s chest at the sight of that leather jacket disappearing behind the pillar of the break room, already making its way towards the coffee machine. Ever since the revolution, ever since his own deviation, his feelings for the stubborn and obnoxious human had only grown from day to day. Last year, it had been something like a faint interest, a crush maybe. Now, it had evolved into something Nines was still way too afraid to link to a definition. All he knew was that he didn’t want to miss a day without working with Gavin anymore. Every time their hands came close it prickled like a small electric shock running through his system, every time the Detective smiled at him his thirium pump skipped a beat, every time his partner regarded him with kind words he blushed.

It was a blessing and a curse to be around the man every day as Nines was reminded daily that he had a friend, but never more than a friend. Still, he enjoyed their little routine of spending their breaks together, despite the android not needing any. Gavin at first had asked him hesitantly if he wanted to come with him to the break room and by now he always insisted on it. So they would stand around one of the bar table, the Detective drinking coffee from the mug Nines had gotten him a year ago, chatting over the cases or even private things.

It looked like Gavin was planning to do exactly that again, fumbling with the coffee machine when his partner entered the break room. The android took his usual place across from him on one of the tables and watched the man while waiting for him.

Gavin ran a hand through his hair as he pressed some buttons on the machine in front of him and shifted his weight impatiently from one foot to the other. A small smile grew on Nines’ face at the sight of that habit he had gotten to know over the past year. Some days after the last Christmas break, the Detective had dropped his hostility before hesitantly acquainting his work partner a bit more, starting with little chats over the edges of their screens. He had discarded the precinct’s coffee cups in favour of his own mug, the one with the shark. That small fact that Gavin was only using Nines’ present from that day on, even scrubbing it in the sink instead of getting a new one from the cupboard when he wanted a fresh coffee, had fired up the warm feeling in the android’s chest. Somehow, he hadn’t found the courage to tell his partner that it had been from him over the last year. On the other hand, Nines was grateful for the friendship they managed to build over that time and he didn’t know how that confession would influence their relationship.

“What ya smiling for, tin can?” The Detective leaned against the edge of the bar table with one arm, the other lifting the shark mug to his lips. Nines looked up and tilted his head unconsciously.

“Nothing, just had to think of something from last year.” His mouth twitched slightly at the memory of how they got here. Even the mean names Gavin had called him had lost their sharpness and turned into friendly nicknames.

“Uh-huh.” The man took another sip, hiding his own smile behind the ceramic, but forgetting that it was visible around his eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, Nines threw the cup a small glance. “You still use that shark mug?”

“Yeah.” Gavin nodded as he directed his gaze onto the slightly washed out image and smiled down on it. “Whoever gifted it to me last year, must have been a good listener to what I like.”

The Detective glanced up at Nines, who blushed in a deep cerulean across his nose. Could Gavin know? No, he never made any allusions he had an idea who it was from over the complete last year they have been working together. But he was smiling and now that indirect compliment to _the mysterious secret santa_? Maybe he would take it well that it was Nines all along? Maybe he should tell him, now before the break ended and he wouldn’t see his partner for a few weeks during the Christmas and new year holiday.

“Alright, I have to go before Fowler kicks me out.”, Gavin chuckled, interrupting the silence that had dragged on between them. He downed the last remains of his beverage before patting the android’s shoulder and walking past him. “See you next year, Nines.”

Panic tightened his throat as the RK was desperately trying to make up what he wanted to say, but his processor was a mess right now. So he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, before Gavin could disappear through that opening.

“It’s from me. Th- the mug. It’s from me.”

The thirium pump in his chest beat heavy against the inside of his torso as they stared at each other, Nines with giant eyes, Gavin just smiling lightly. When the Detective’s gaze softened, his partner nearly forgot to breathe to cool his system.

“I know. I already knew who gave it to me, tin can.”

 _Processor overheating_. The message in his hud reminded the android that he probably should take a breath again, but he just blinked it away while the colour on his cheeks deepened.

Gavin threw him a crooked smile and slowly walked backwards away from him. “Merry Christmas, Nines. Have a great holiday.”

With that he was gone out of the android’s sight. Nines inhaled deeply while recovering his system and shook his head. _This human… How could he hide the fact that he knew all along from me?!_

It took a moment for him to collect himself again and get ready to leave the precinct as he was the last one here. When he walked out of the break room, he was about to turn towards the exit when an object on his desk caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

On the surface laid a flat, yet wide present, wrapped in dark blue paper and a small red bow on top of it. The android came closer, his pump beating up his throat again when he recognised the bow, once folded neatly, now a bit crinkled as if it had been kept in a bag or pocket. It was way too small to fit around the package, still it had been secured on top. The wrapping paper was more pushed in place than really wrapped, messy stripes of tape on the crumbled edges. A smile spread across his face at Gavin’s obvious inability to wrap a present, but it made something bubble in his stomach. The tag had been replaced by a new one, saying something in the Detective’s crooked handwriting.

“Merry Christmas, tin can. Hope it’s not too cheesy. I am not good with presents tbh. – Gavin.” His partner’s rough voice echoed in his mind while his program read out the message. Nines’ finger flew to the paper and unfolded the present. It was something soft.

When the wrapping came off, the android held a blue Christmas jumper with white snowflakes in his hands. On the front, a grey shark wearing a red hat was visible, teeth white and flashing at the viewer.

Nines hadn’t noticed how long he had been staring at the sweater, nor did he care. A conversation from the beginning of the year popped up in his head when he had asked the Detective if he celebrated the holidays with gifts.

_Nah, I don’t do presents. Christmas is way too sappy and sentimental for me. I prefer to spend that evening like any other day._

Gavin Reed didn’t do presents. But for him, his partner, he had broken his rules and got Nines a gift with a personal meaning. The android’s thirium pump hammered against his chest and his head felt dizzy. Gavin had put aside his standards for him. For him.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do. Sending a quick message to Connor and Hank that he wouldn’t come home today, he made his way out of the DPD, almost running.

Small snowflakes fell from the sky, gathering around the android’s feet in a white carpet. The knock on the door didn’t get a reaction from inside, so Nines decided to press the doorbell impatiently. When the door finally swung open, he was faced with a very bugged looking Detective, whose expression grew surprised quickly though the second he recognised his partner.

“Nines, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Connor and Hank?”

“I don’t want you to be alone on Christmas eve.”

“Tin can, it’s fine, really, I just-“ Further he didn’t get.

Nines crashed their mouths together, causing Gavin to stumble back into the flat, but he was caught by two arms slinging around the human’s waist. The kiss was messy and misplaced a little, though it bore everything the android had been too afraid to say over the past year of their partnership. At first, the Detective was so startled he didn’t react, just staring at the other with big eyes, but then he melted into the touch, eyes slowly closing as he began to lean forward and kiss back. His lips parted to grant Nines entrance and his hands sneaked up into the android’s hair, messing it up with the grip of his fingers, curled into those dark strands. The android pulled him closer, deepening the kiss in the process and claiming even more of his mouth now. A soft sound escaped the man’s throat which caused Nines to smile into the touch before pulling back. Gavin was panting, his cheeks flushed a crimson red and his lips a little swollen and glistening from the kiss. Nines could have sworn that it was the prettiest sight he had ever seen.

“Okay, you definitely blew a fuse.”, Gavin chuckled, face still close to his partner’s.

“Well, your present made me.” A half smile appeared on Nines’ mouth as he rested his forehead against the human, brushing their noses together. “I think it was overdue that I told you about my feelings.”

He leaned forward to connect his lips with Gavin’s again, this time way softer and tender. The man met him halfway.

“Don’t tell me you had a crush on me.” The laugh got stuck in Gavin’s throat when he saw Nines’ gentle gaze.

“About a little over a year now, yes.” The Detective’s mouth fell shut as his eyes grew big.

“You are kidding me, right?”

“No, Gavin, I am not. And now that this is finally out, I would love to spend Christmas with you in my beautiful shark sweater. If you want that as well, of course that is.”

Gavin blushed even more at those words and nervously rubbed his fingers over his scar.

“Oh, uh, yes, I just, phck-“ Nines tilted his head at the stumbled mess of words. “I just, I wasn’t prepared for anyone coming over.”

The human scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner, looking around his plain and undecorated apartment.

“That’s no problem for me. What do you normally do for Christmas?”

“I … normally don’t do anything to be honest. Usually try to get some take out, watch a movie and knock myself out early.” A nervous chuckle accompanied his revelation. Nines frowned at his insecure partner. He had never seen him like that before. Heartbeat skyrocketing, palms sweaty and eyes focusing the floor. “It’s pretty disappointing, I know. I am sorry Nines, I think you would have a nicer Christmas eve at Hank’s.”

So that was what this was about. Nines slowly came closer before gently taking Gavin’s hands in his to make the man look up to him.

“I don’t care. I want to spend this evening with you and only you. Let’s build our own Christmas together.”

Something lit up in his partner’s eyes and a relieved smile appeared on his lips.

“That sounds like something I could agree on.” He leaned forward against his now lover’s chest. He still couldn’t believe this situation was real, that Nines had actually came all the way to his flat to spend Christmas with him. “Any ideas?”

The android placed a small kiss on the top of his hair. “Hm, had one earlier. I need you to put on some warm clothes.”

Gavin raised his head at that together with a questioning look on his face. “Am I allowed to know?”

Nines just shook his head as an answer and smirked down at him, making him roll his eyes and grunt. He made his way to the bedroom without complaint though.

When he came back, Nines was rumbling in the kitchen and it smelled of something sweet in the apartment, yet he couldn’t lay his finger on what it was.

“Nines?”

“Yes? Ready to go?”

Gavin nodded as he looked down his thick sweater and scarf wrapped around his neck. Quickly putting on shoes and his jacket, they were out the door in the next few minutes and Nines took over the driver seat in the old car. Detroit rushed past them outside the window, covered in snow that still fell from the sky in a steady rhythm. Just one year ago it had covered the traces of the largest uprising in a long time. Back when the deviant’s revolution was still fighting for android rights. Now everything was peaceful and silent, families celebrating behind closed doors, both human and android.

“We’re there.”

Gavin’s head flew around to a smiling Nines next to him. They had parked the car on the side of the road, not far from the Christmas market. When the Detective left the car, he could still smell the scent of roasted nuts in the air, although all the stalls were closed on Christmas eve.

“The Christmas market? But it’s closed.” Gavin still didn’t fully understand, but Nines just took his hand and gently pulled him with him.

“Yes. And I know you don’t really like big crowds, so I thought it would be best when we have it all to ourselves.”

A warm sensation bubbled up in his stomach. Obeying to the android’s plan, he let himself be dragged to the outer edge of the market where you had a great view on the Detroit River. Despite the market being closed, the lights were still on and reflected on the water surface. They sat down on a small bench, watching the snow fall into the River and melting away.

“So, you like hot chocolate?” Nines voice pulled him out of his trance. The android wore a soft smile and held a thermos bottle in his hands.

“No way!”, Gavin laughed at the sight. “That was what you’ve been making in the kitchen earlier?”

“Yes.” Nines slid closer and pulled Gavin’s shark mug out of his jacket. “You once said you like it and as we can’t get some on the market, I thought why not take it with us.” He started to pour the hot beverage into the cup, steam rising as well as the smell of chocolate. “And I was lucky that you still had some in your kitchen, otherwise I would have been fucked.”

The Detective laughed freely at that.

“Wow, Nines! That vocabulary! Never thought I would hear you say something like that!”

Nines shrugged and smiled before handing his partner the warm mug.

“Guess you are rubbing off on me.”

Laying one arm around Gavin’s shoulder, he pulled the man towards him, though careful not to spill any of the drink. The Detective leaned against the other with a relaxed sigh while holding the mug firmly, radiating warmth between his hands. The gift this all had started with. And now here they were, together on Christmas eve, watching the market lights reflect on the Detroit River.

Gavin was sure this would become his all-time favourite Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love, thanks for reading! Chapter 3 still needs to be written and maybe I will post as a sequel as it will contain nsfw content. Would love to see you back then :3 So far I can offer [soft spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910257/chapters/49708358%22) as my main fic. See you! <3


	3. Making our own traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, I finally managed to finish chapter 3! I originally wanted to have this posted a few days ago, but there was still too much to do. ^^ Please enjoy our favorite idiots on the ice rink. Merry belated Christmas to everyone celebrating and have awesome holidays! <3

The day before Christmas 2040

Small snowflakes glided from the sky, bright against the dark background and landing softly on the roof tops of the Christmas market booths. Warm lights had been hung up to enlighten the surroundings, bathing the visitors in a golden shimmer. The air was filled with the smell of roasted almonds and happy chatter of the people gathered around little bar tables, drinking hot chocolate and exchanging stories.

It could have been cosy and peaceful if it weren’t for the death traps strapped to Gavin’s feet. So far it had been fairly easy to walk over to the ice rink, but he was sure that as soon as he stepped on the frozen surface, his butt would meet the ground faster than he could say ‘phck’. And he wasn’t very keen on making a complete fool out of himself.

Tina and Steph were already on it and of course both of them knew exactly what they were doing, gliding over the ice hand in hand. The Detective’s friend had begged him to join them, but even her desperate pleas couldn’t convince Gavin to put on the skates to try and balance himself on the slippery surface.

_“Pleeease, Gav, we have to celebrate you and Nines moving in together!”_

_“Forget it T, I’m not going on there so you can laugh at me falling on my ass!”_

It had taken Nines to freaking _pout_ for the man to give in, just for Tina to celebrate her victory while the Detective had thrown her a warning glare. ‘ _Only this once_ ,’ he had reminded her, but his friend was already over at the skates rental booth.

Now he was staggering towards the ice with wobbly knees, internally cursing his way too convincing boyfriend who had broken the famous Reed-stubbornness by just pleadingly looking at him with those glacier eyes of his.

The owner of said eyes was walking behind him, of course not having a single problem with his balance. A hand was placed on Gavin’s back, causing the skin beneath to prickle at the gesture.

“Let me get on first,” Nines murmured into the human’s ear as he passed him, stepping on the rink with ease. One elegant turn later, he was standing in front of Gavin and offering his hands while gliding backwards when he shifted his weight. _Phcking poser._

“No need to babysit me, tin can.” The Detective let go of the railing with one hand, the other still grasping it for safety. “How hard can this b-“

Before he could finish his sentence, he was already slipping on the ice the second he entered the rink, arms flailing in a desperate attempt to catch himself as he lost his balance. He was sure he would have fallen face first onto the ground, probably knocking out a tooth or bashing his head open if Nines wouldn’t have caught him. With the android in front of him, Gavin found himself in his boyfriend’s arms, cheek pressed against that sturdy chest and hands holding onto the other’s jacket as his heart raced and his face turned a crimson red.

“Careful there, love,” Nines chuckled and the deep rumbling of his voice vibrated against Gavin’s skin.

The android pulled the man in his arms up, helping him stand on the slippery surface while the Detective tried to steady himself. “Try not to move too much and concentrate on your balance for now.”

“Easier said than done, idiot.” Gavin’s grumble was answered with an amused laugh and a kiss on top of his head, deepening the blush on the human’s cheeks. Of course Nines didn’t have the slightest problem to stand up straight _and_ hold the additional weight of his partner.

The Detective took a deep breath before straightening his back, willing his knees to stop shaking and taking control of the situation again. Still seeking support, he placed his hands against the android’s chest to stabilize himself a bit.

“Told you you can do it.”

Raising his head, Gavin looked into that oh so familiar face, pale and freckled while wearing a large encouraging smile.

“Stop making fun of me.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are! I’m only holding myself up with your help!” One of those dark eyebrows shot up, all while a crooked smirk stretched over those handsome features. “Oh no, don’t you dare, tin can.”

In that moment, Tina arrived, pulling her new girlfriend behind herself. Steph and her had become a couple only a few months ago, but Gavin could already tell how happy the two made each other. It was obvious in how the Officer’s face lit up whenever she saw the ST300 and how the android’s LED blinked whenever Tina was nearby. The Detective was psyched to see his friend this happy, but the mischievous smile she was wearing now didn’t promise anything good.

“Hey, you made it!” she called out as she stopped in front of the two men.

“Oh shut up Tina.”

Gavin’s glare was sabotaged by his foot slipping, but he managed to catch himself before he had to rely on Nines saving him again.

“Why so grumpy? Nines isn’t even holding you anymore.” She wasn’t wrong. The android’s arms were still hovering close to Gavin, ready should he need assistance, but they weren’t touching him anymore.

“See? You don’t even need my support,” Nines added, slightly moving out of his partner’s space. When Gavin felt the android backing away from him, his heart picked up the pace.

“Nines, don’t you dare!”

It was already too late as the RK was out of reach for Gavin’s fingers to grasp and the man was desperately trying to keep his balance, butt sticking out and arms spread out. His legs wobbled like a new-born fawn as he slowly slid forward against his will.

“You are doing it, Bambi!” Tina sounded way too amused for his liking, circling around him but never in reach.

Nines on the other hand was just smiling as he moved backwards, elegant like he had been doing nothing else his whole life. Gavin felt himself blush at the sight of those long legs skilfully moving over the ice, the android’s hands crossed behind his back and only weight shifting to the side he wanted to go to. While his boyfriend struggled to even stand up, the RK didn’t have the slightest problem to skate backwards at his first try.

“Goddamn showoff,” the Detective mumbled, though not being able to take his eyes off his partner until Tina slid into his field of vision.

“Take my hands,” she offered, holding them out for Gavin to take.

Unfortunately, he grabbed them in a reflex without thinking before he noticed her pulling him forward.

“Tina, stop it! Stop pulling!”

“Oh don’t worry, Gav, you are doing fine, see?” she chirped despite the panicked expression on her friend’s face as they moved at snail pace. Somewhere behind him, the man could hear Steph chuckle into her scarf at what must have been an hilarious sight.

Suddenly, Tina’s hands were gone and with her Gavin’s balance. He was struggling for a few seconds before he could feel the inevitable pull of gravity dragging him down and he reached his hands back to catch himself as he was sure his ass would meet the ice any moment now. Two strong arms closing around his torso broke his fall before anything could happen though and his weight fell against a large body behind him.

“I think that’s enough free-handed practice for today,” Nines chuckled while rounding his partner and steadying him. “I will take over from now.”

“Alright, have fun you two.” Tina smiled brightly as her and Steph skated more into the middle of the rink to have a bit more space, leaving Gavin and Nines to themselves.

“Oh she will so get payback for that after the holidays,” the Detective hissed under his breath, sending a glare after his friend that didn’t see them anymore.

“I’m sure she will.” The android gently took Gavin’s hand in his, long fingers interlacing with his partner’s.

“Oh don’t act like you’re innocent, tin can!”

“Don’t worry,” Nines gently stroked the rough skin on the back of Gavin’s hand with his thumb while he placed it on his chest, arms pulling the human closer into his embrace, “I won’t let go of you this time.”

The Detective had originally planned not to give in this easily, but as he felt Nines’ hands heating up to warm him, a pleasant shiver ran down his back, causing the snippy reply to die on his tongue.

“You better not.” The grunt almost wasn’t audible when he leaned in, his fingers automatically curling into the fabric of Nines’ jacket above the android’s chest despite not needing it as support. He was holding his own weight now.

Nines carefully began to push them forward, all while holding the Detective pressed against his body. A comfortable silence settled between them as they moved over the ice, breathing the same cold air and just enjoying this moment of closeness.

The little booths around the ice rink were crowded with people, families, couples, friends, all huddled together in the cold of this December night. Tomorrow this place would be empty, no people or androids around as everyone spent their time at home. The Christmas market however would still be illuminated by the lights and decorations, a maze of closed booths and snowy park benches. As they glided past the edge of the rink, the Detective could make out the one they would revisit tomorrow, the bench they had sat on last year to drink hot chocolate and watch the snow fall. It warmed his heart just to think back to that day, when Nines had appeared on his doorstep to spend Christmas with him and start this little tradition. They already planned on doing the same thing the following day, just the android and him for themselves with the world. Despite the visit at the market together with Tina and Steph being fun, and yes even the ice skating wasn’t so bad, he was looking forward to having Nines to himself, cuddled up and just talking about everything that happened the past year.

When Gavin looked up, he was met with a soft gaze as well as a crooked smile.

“What?”

“You look endearing.”

Gavin huffed, but a warm feeling spread in his stomach at those words. He still wasn’t used to receiving compliments.

“Yeah, fucking adorable with a snotty nose and freezing balls,” he grunted with a roll of his eyes. Nines laughed at the grumpy response before kissing tip of the man’s reddened nose.

“I like seeing you blush when it’s cold outside.” Pulling the Detective closer into his embrace, he lowered his head so his lips ghosted against the shell of Gavin’s ear. “And about that last part: We can change that once we are home.”

Gavin felt himself stagger for a second, his skate getting caught on a piece of ice or something like that, effectively throwing him off balance. The RK was quick to tighten the grip around his partner’s waist to steady him.

“Nines, you can’t do this to me in public,” the Detective hissed under his breath, face burning not only with embarrassment.

“Why not?” Nines’ voice had turned into that deep purr that always sent goosebumps down his boyfriend’s back. “I’m just enjoying time with my human.”

The android’s hands hovered dangerously low on Gavin’s back, right at the curve above the man’s ass. It was infuriating how calm the other could remain while the Detective himself struggled and miserably failed to keep certain images off his mind. His body reacted on command, putty in Nines’ hands, as a familiar heat started to pool inside of him.

“Phck, babe!”

“Later, love.”

The grin on the android’s face when Gavin tried to hit him in a playful manner was way too cocky for the Detective’s taste. Only sign of the other’s thoughts was the blinking LED on the RK’s temple he had kept even after androids had officially become part of society.

“Oh shut up, tin can.”

A glint of something challenging flickered through Nines’ eyes, only there for a second before it was gone. “Make me.”

Gavin didn’t have to be told twice, his hands wandering up almost automatically and fingers curling into that dark hair as he pulled his partner’s head down to him for their mouths to meet. Nines’ lips were warm and soft against his own, probably heated up by the RK to simulate a human’s body heat, and parted just in the right way to claim him. The Detective heard the other hum contently into the kiss while pulling them more into a corner of the rink. It was almost sinful how well the android knew him by now, coaxing Gavin’s mouth open with gentle touches and teasingly holding back for the human to deepen the kiss, just to take over by surprise with a hot tongue brushing against his partner’s the next moment. A smooth hand found its way on Gavin’s cheek, thumb stroking over the stubble along the man’s jaw while the android nudged the Detective to part his lips wider. As Nines explored his mouth with his tongue, sometimes licking sometimes caressing, the human felt his knees begin to wobble again, not paying attention to his own balance anymore. Smiling into the kiss, the android pulled back a little, though still close enough for Gavin to sense the other’s breath on his heated skin. There was something dark and gentle in those ice-blue eyes, the same color the Detroit River had when it was frozen over.

“I love you.” Nines’ words fell against his partner’s lips, a breathed confession before they met again.

“Love you too, tin can.”

Pulling his boyfriend closer, Gavin leaned in once more, not caring who was watching them while a pleasant warmth spread in his chest. Just like that Nines had managed to turn Christmas into his favorite season of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still considering if I should make a part 2 with nsfw, but for now I wanted to keep secret santa sfw ^^ A little bit of spice at the end, but nothing explicit. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments and I wish you a safe and happy time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, feel free to leave a comment and kudo! Much love, chapter two will come directly!


End file.
